Together as one
by Fanny chan
Summary: This is the sequel for crying without tears though personally, I think it also can be a Christmas fic by itself. shrugs I had spent my whole Christmas trying to perfect this and I hope you would read it. Merry Christmas. Have a happy upcoming new year


**Together as one_– by Fanny chan_**

A/N: This fic… *Big sniff* Is dedicated to all the reviewers from my fanfic Crying without tears. Take this as a Christmas fic or sequel, I don't care. As long as you like it, I'm satisfied. =^_^=

Summary: This is the sequel for crying without tears though personally, I think it also can be a Christmas fic by itself. *shrugs* I had spent my whole Christmas trying to perfect this and I hope you would read it. Merry Christmas. Have a happy upcoming new year =^_^=

And so our story begins…

Ten years had past since the day Sakura and Syaoran left their friends back in Hong Kong. They held their wedding two years along with Tomoyo and Eriol and since then, they had not seen each other-with the exception of the letters and phone calls- and the days had past peacefully, well as peaceful as it can get in the Li household. On this particular day however, Sakura had a brilliant idea which was hardly a rare occurrence these days. Perhaps she had developed Syaoran's keen sense of perception. Who knows?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A beautiful young woman, with short, silky auburn locks and lovely sparkling emerald eyes looked down at he husband. She had long gotten over her bad habit of oversleeping after incessant nagging from Touya.

Sakura snuggled down beside Syaoran, dreamily wondering how such a wonderful and caring person love her. A low growl emerged from her companion. Tilted her face, she quickly found her lips to be covered by another pair of warm ones, gentle and soft.

Blinking, Sakura took a split second to register this before returning the kiss. His tongue gently traced her lower lips and, smiling slightly, she allowed entrance, feeling his tongue swirl with her own, with passion and with love.

They had remained this position until the need for air arised. Separating reluctantly, Sakura smiled into affectionate liquid brown.

"Ohayo Syaoran."

"Ohayo Sakura." 

Then they lay there comfortably, cuddling one another, contemplating their own thoughts until a loud crash from outside indicated it is time to leave the bed.

Syaoran sighed. "Shiefa will never learn…" It had become a habit for Shiefa Li to trip over the bottom faulty step of the stairway thus the loud crash though, strangely enough, it is beneficial in a way as it usually meant it was time for breakfast, thus the need to use the morning bell situated in the basement never seem to arise.

He made a gesture to get up when slim fingers clasped his arm.

"Syaoran… Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun… it has been so long since we saw them. I mean, there is the telephone chats and letter-writing but it is never the same as meeting them, sitting there talking."

Syaoran nodded as he remembered his old friends. It had been at least ten years, more or less, since they saw them face-to-face and misses them terrible… including Hiragizawa.

Turning his thoughts back to Sakura, he smiled. "Why don't we pay her and Hiragizawa a visit once again? This time we'll stay longer. Besides that, Christmas _is_ approaching."

 Sakura widened her eyes adorably and jumped to hug Syaoran when a particularly annoyed voice called out.

"I know you two want to stay in bed all day but the food downstairs is getting cold and I definitely dislike having a cold breakfast this wonderfully typical morning."

Syaoran laughed. "Okay okay. We'll be down Meiling. Just tell them to wait. We won't take long, promise."

After Meiling left, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Okay, I'll make preparations today. And at best, we'll leave for Tokyo, Japan tomorrow morning before making our way to Tomoeda." He gave her a lopsided grin before tumbling out of the comforters, dragging a giggling Sakura along with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Sakura slung her tote bag over her shoulders as she waved goodbye to Meiling, Touya, Yukito, Syaoran's four clumsy, giggly yet beautiful sisters and last but not least, her father and mother-in-law. She watched as Syaoran did the same and holding hands, they disappeared through the gateway.

Touya sighed. "Kajuu getting older and older everyday."

Yukito chuckled. "But you got to admit, the older she gets, the wiser she gets, the less clumsier she gets."

Touya shrugged. "I guess you're right, but why don't that logic work with these girls over here?" He asked, pointing to the giggling sisters.

Fujitaka smiled and gestured for them to leave.

As they turned to go, Meiling spun around to glance at the retreating couple, silently contemplating. "I wonder how Tomoyo-chan and Hiragizawa-kun are doing."

It was then did a very interesting idea penetrated her thoughts and she smirked. "Well, I guess a reunion party should be in order. Christmas is, after all, just around the corner." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. Later did she know that similar ideas were also going through the minds of the remaining members of the Li household, mainly the four sisters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few tiring hours later, they arrived at the front door of Hiragizawa manor, huddled in thick coats as protection to the icy air.

Sakura eagerly pressed the bell and after a few scary tumbles and crashes later, the front door opened ominously, forcing Sakura to take a step back in fear of what the crashes might be.

The dark shadows of the hallway, casted strange flickering shadows on the figure.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura ventured timidly, taking another step back into Syaoran's embrace.

A low groaned emitted from the lower portion of the figure and before Sakura nor Syaoran could register what was going on, they fell backwards with a loud thump, landing, unfortunately, on the soft ocean of white. Syaoran winced as a chill slipped down his spine.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! SYAORAN-KUN!!!!" 

She would have probably squeezed the life out of the two if it had not been for Eriol, who apparently Tomoyo had landed on from the rush to the door. Eriol stood up and brushed off the flecks off whites from his sleeve as Syaoran helped Sakura up from the ground.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." He nodded to the respective person. Tomoyo blinked in awe at how refined her husband could be despite meeting friends they had not seen for ten years.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Nakuru dashed out of the house and glomped Sakura who once again landed painfully on the bitingly cold ice. Spinel flew from the bedroom window to land on Tomoyo's soft velvet hair which was tangled with soft white substance.

Syaoran gently helped his wife back up, sweatdropping at the antics of this strange household. But then again, he could not say much considering his own household back in Hong Kong.

"Sakura-chan! Wow, how much you have grown young lady."

Sakura eyes widened in delight. "Sonomi-san!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Okaa-san came to live with us after the wedding." She glanced lovingly at her mother before directing her gaze to Eriol, sighing dreamily.

"Well, let's go in shall we? We would freeze if we stay out here any longer." Eriol suggested, gesturing to his surroundings.

True enough, it had once again started snowing, covering the ground with a new fresh layer of snow, leaving the only portion marred where the group had stood. But then again, the falling snow soon covered all traces of footprints with its soft icicles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Few days later…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone currently living in the manor, with exception from Tomoyo and Sonomi- who was in charge- and Fujitaka and Yelan- who had left to rest, was presently involved in a very serious task, an excruciating job, a very dangerous mission- putting up the Christmas tree, hollies and mistletoes.

Sakura eyed the tree wearily while Tomoyo and her mother carefully explained the pros and cons of decorating a Christmas tree with a large group of people, especially those which included overactive and hyper sisters.

It had seemed that the Li clan along with Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito had arrived the day before, earning squeals and shouts, crashes and bangs throughout the day. Of course there was the usual "Look OUT!" and "Watch out for that -" but otherwise, the day was peachy.

So thus the assigning of tasks- "Okaa-san and I will be watching over you in case of any mishaps. Remember, Christmas is just two days away and we had not even started on the decorations. Normally, Eriol and I along with Okaa-san, Suppi and Nakuru would be able to finish it in two days counting Suppi in sugar mode and Nakuru in hyper mode. But now, there is Fuutie-san, Shiefa-san, Fanren-san and Feimei-san. And of course there is Meiling-chan and other factors which I rather not go into."

There was a series of indignant responses from the group with Tomoyo carefully overlooked.

"So we have decided that Eriol, Suppi, Nakuru, Touya-san and Yukito-san will hang the hollies around the mansion. And remember to put more hollies and lesser mistletoes." She added, looking pointedly at Nakuru who had a knack of putting plenty of mistletoes, ignoring the hollies, at _strategic_ location.

The ones mentioned nodded and grabbed the baskets filled with mistletoes and hollies with their berries respectively.

"And now," Sonomi glanced over at the remaining people. "It is time for the difficult part. The decorations are inside those boxes. Try to put at least one on each branch of this fir tree but don't put too many in clusters. Tomoyo and I will help with the lights so do not touch those. Try not to lean on the tree too much and definitely no fighting, pushing, rushing and such. Okay. Let's begin."

The four sisters, who had all this while listened patiently, rushed for the boxes in a frenzy.

"NO RUSHING!!"

A good five hours later, with more warnings and tugging, the tree was miraculously done. Now, the tree stood tall and proud, decorated lavishly with tiny trinkets and ornaments. As the group stood back and surveyed their work, each one taking in the beautiful tree, tiny mistletoes and hollies with their white and red berries respectively and the Christmas sprit that hung heavily in the air.

Yelan Li came down and looking around, pausing only once to look at the tired yet satisfied group, gave a small smile.

"Wonderful job."

"I agree." Fujitaka appeared from behind her, his comment earning beams and smiles in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The carols, the joy, the warmth, the love- all these wrapped around this close-knit group throughout the next day. Midnight approaches and if you would listen carefully enough, closely enough, you would hear the soft tinkling of Santa's reindeers. 

And so this small, yet large in its own aspects, group sat in a circle around the fireplace. Finding warmth in the blazing heat and each other, they stared. The moon gave a soft glow through the thin curtains and the candles illuminated places the fire could not. And each one of them held a unlit candle, some of them sharing, some alone, special and significant to each individual or group as they had done it themselves, on their own.

Tomoyo's was lavender, a single blossom encased in the mould.

Eriol's was pale blue, shaped into a moon.

Sakura's was a radient pink, glowing dimly in the dark where they sat, shaped into a bear, pressed cherry blossoms decorated its interior.

Syaoran's was a duplicate of Sakura's, the only difference was the colour- forest green and a single ribbon floated in it, seeming as if it was floating on air.

Meiling's was a dull red, shaped into a heart. A small bow decorated the front, tied together with expertise.

Touya and Yukito shared one candle. It was ivory, with ripples in its interior and till now, they still wonder how they had managed to achieve this fitting effect.

Fuutie's, Shiefa's, Fanren's and Feimei's candles were similar, yet different were the objects held within.

Fuutie's was a ribbon given to her by her first love.

Shiefa's was a tiny ornament she had managed to swipe whilst decorating.

Fanren's was a ring given to her by Yelan on her sixteenth birthday that she had always kept with her wherever she goes.

And last but not least was Feimei's which contained a glossy fake eyeball she had found while rummaging through her trunk. Apparently she had once bought it for a prank.

Yelan's and Fujitaka's were perhaps the most unique.

Yelan's contained a tiny hairpin. No one knows what significant it held but it was definitely priceless counting the forlorn expression on her face as she gaze at it. It was intricately moulded with curves and bumps at appropriate areas.

Fujitaka's was simpler, but definitely did not worth any less than hers. It had been moulded into a tree and a picture, rumpled, lay in the solid wax. Nadeshiko smiled at them through the image, posing. And if one would look closer, they could see carvings in the plain white wax. The tiny letterings- Nadeshiko and Fujitaka forever- was lovingly carved out, surrounded by a heart.

And so there they sat, watching as the seconds ticked closer to midnight, until a mere ten seconds were left.

They each in turn lighter their candles, watching them burn along with the others.

Ten 

Tomoyo's and Eriol's were lit.

Nine 

Sakura's and Syaoran's.

Eight 

Meiling's.

Seven 

Touya's and Yukito's.

_Six_

Fuutie's.

_Five_

Shiefa's.

Four 

Fanren's.

Three 

Feimei's.

Two 

Yelan's.

One 

Fujitaka's.

Zero 

Merry Christmas. May all your wishes come true. And who knows, maybe it will. By the power of will or pure coincidence, miraculous things can happen when you are together as friends, together as family, together as one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DONE~!!! I know this is actually a day's work. But I do hope you enjoy it. Read and review. Tell me what cha' think k?

AND

No 1: I do not know how on earth you can go to a certain part of Japan so I typically assumed that you had to take a flight to Japan's capital- Tokyo and go on from there.

No 2: I have NO idea if Japan snow during December so just take it that in my fic it does.

No 3: However, if you know anything that has any relations to my fic and where I have gone wrong, kindly inform me please. I will not change my fic. I think its perfectly fine the way it is… *falters* I think. Please Review *trys her best to imitate puppy dog eyes*

Thankies for the last chapter of 'Crying Without Tears'

[REMOVED]

~Completed by: 25th December 2002~ [CHRISTMAS]


End file.
